


Basic Training

by n00btankz



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Smut, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00btankz/pseuds/n00btankz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick doesn't know how to throw a solid hit, maybe a bit of tough love can get him going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Training

Nick threw a right jab, then a left. Both hitting the bag on the mark. But the rabbit off to his right still shook her head. Drawing a loud groan from him.

 

“Come on, fluff. I’m consistent! What do you want from me!” 

 

She rolled her eyes in reply before she approached the punching bag and took a ready stance. Less than a second later her leg shot up and in the blink of an eye, sand was pouring onto the floor from a rip on the opposite side of her foot. Nick stared with a slack jaw, absolutely dumbfounded.

 

“Just cause you can hit the target, doesn’t mean you can hurt the target. A big rhino isn’t gonna give up if you’re practically tickling him!” she unhooked the destroyed punching bag before she dragged it off. They were practicing in an abandoned warehouse, and Bogo had been gracious enough to part with some of his equipment. Soon she drug out a second bag and hung it from the ceiling. 

 

“Now, give it your all.” She coaxed him. He nodded before he got back into position and struck again.

 

“Harder!” she shouted, he punched again.

 

“Harder Nick!” He threw another punch, but he couldn’t help but glance over to her.  _ Did she even realize what she was shouting? _

 

“Harder! Dammit, Nick harder!” 

 

He didn’t throw a punch this time, and instead leaned against the punching bag. Giving her a smirk.

 

“Ya know, I always thought you’d be shouting that in bed, not in a warehouse.” 

 

Her ears lit up with blush before she shook away his words and went back to the box of equipment they had acquired. Nick wiped his brow and admired her. She was rear-up in the box, digging through it. Her little grey-white fluff of a tail twitching as she searched.

 

A second later, she popped up with two sets of gloves and a set of foot guards for her. Nick’s ears went flat and his eyes widened.

 

“Maybe you’ll actually be able to throw a punch if you’re fighting someone who can,” she suggested before she tossed the gloves to him. He scrambled to put them on, but couldn’t help but feel a bit of fear creeping up his spine.

 

_ If she kicks me, that’s it! _

 

When he got the gloves on, he looked up and saw she was already prepared. Poised in a fighting stance and waiting for him.

 

“When you’re ready, Nick!” she was smiling.  _ She was smiling! _ She was enjoying this and that somehow terrified him. He pushed away his common sense though and got into stance and slowly approached her.

 

He danced around her for a bit longer than he intended. Stepping close to test her reactions but she was unwavering. He knew he’d have to throw a hit, or she’d get impatient and do it first. He did not want that to happen.

 

He finally caved and shot out a hit. She was shorter, so she had an advantage. But he aimed right for her face.  _ If she’s gonna play tough, she can play tough.  _

 

She wasn’t playing tough.

 

His hand got to its full extent and her arms were wrapped it. The next moment he was gasping for air on the hardwood floor. He could hear her giggling above him, but he was too dumbfounded to care.

 

“Come on Nick, I didn’t throw you that hard. Get up and try again.” 

 

He didn’t really want to, but he did as she asked and stood up. He got into stance again, a lazier one, and began to move. He didn’t get a chance to hit first, though. He saw her body tilt. Her hips swiveled, he could practically hear his funeral song playing when her foot left the ground toward his side. 

 

In a moment of desperation, he opened his arm and grabbed her foot. It hurt like hell when he locked it but he was sure he had her this time.

 

Up until her ass slammed into his face and knocked him to the floor.

 

Somehow, she had used his grapple as a leverage to kick off the ground and rotate her body enough to slam her rear into his face and knock him to the ground. If not for the pure softness of her rear end, he was sure she would’ve broken his nose. 

 

He patted her thigh, requesting she got up. But she did the opposite. She grinded herself against his face, which made his whole body light up with heat and a newfound energy wash through him.

 

“I’ll get up when you get me off, sound good?” He knew what she meant. She meant physically move her off him. But he knew she’d keep him from doing so. So instead he went the other meaning.  _ She should pick her words better.  _

 

His tongue lapped out against the hot spot on her skintight bike shorts. Causing her to squeal in surprise. He was almost as surprised as her, as he noticed that he could feel her through the material. She wasn’t wearing any underwear today.

 

When she didn’t try and get up, he kept going. Running his tongue against her until his tongue pushed the fabric in between her folds. Which his tongue then continued to run between. She had started to moan softly. And after a short time, she leaned forward and gripped his shirt. Giving him a much better vantage to sample her taste.

 

It didn’t take long though for her to tighten her thighs on his head. He could smell a sharp spike in her hormones, which made his pants situation a hundred times worse. Though when she loosened up, she stood up and tugged her shorts off directly above him before she sat back down on his nose. Grinding her dripping wet lips directly against his mouth, which he gladly accepted with his tongue. 

 

He wasn’t being fully left out, though. He was excited to feel her small paws working at his pants to move them out of the way and release his dick from its fabric prison. A shiver went through his body when she wrapped both her hands around his shaft and began to work them up and down in a slow, rhythmic motion. Occasionally gracing the tip with a light lap of her tongue. 

 

He dipped his tongue into her and grinded it against her insides. Her taste was sharp on his tongue, and he could feel his own excitement building up more than he wanted. She apparently could too, because she popped her rear off his face and repositioned so her entrance was hovering just above the tip of his cock. He felt a bit of pride, because it looked much larger compared to her.

 

“You sure about this carrots? Sure you can take it?” she answered his question by lowering herself onto it. His back arched as he entered her.  _ God damn she’s tight!  _ He wanted to say, but he resisted and savoured the sharp pleasure of penetrating her.

 

“You sure you can take it, Wilde?” She teased before she did what bunnies do best and started to bounce. Her hips rising and falling to slide his length in and hour of her walls. Her tightness constricted on his cock like nothing he had felt before, and he could feel his climax quickly approaching.

 

“Hey uh… Can we slow down I’m fixing to-” she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his to shut him up. And at the same time, he felt her paw wrap around the very base of his dick, just beneath the knot, to hold him tightly.  _ She was edging him?! _

 

Nick didn’t know how to feel. It was a discomfort to have his climax blocked in such a way, but the raw pleasure she brought him easily made up for it. She did slow down though. Making her motions far more deliberate which gave him time to think about naked Clawhauser to pull him farther from a climax. As disgusting as it was, it worked.

 

When she broke off from the kiss, she had a devious grin.  _ Oh no.  _ She repositioned herself on top of him and, while giving him the perfect view, lowered herself more. The knot somehow pushing into her and stretching her before his entire cock, from tip to base, was in her.

 

“I didn’t know you were a magician, carrots..!” He mused despite the mood. He couldn’t resist, she  _ had  _ just made it disappear afterall. She only gave a quiet, subtle laugh before she began to moan when she moved. She started back up on him, grinding her hips slower now, this was more his pace.

 

He set his hands on her thighs and dug his claws into her, careful not to injure her though. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Something about her face, her eyes closed and her mouth open in a constant, quiet moan, was beautiful to him. He had dreamed since the nighthowler incident about this but… This is so much better than his dreams.

 

He felt his body start to tense and he started to give her another warning before he noticed; she didn’t care. So he let his body ride through it. He started to push his hips back up against her motions, increasing both the pace and roughness. From what he could tell, she liked it. Though he couldn’t hold out for long.

 

With a last final push from him, his balls tightened and sent shot after shot of his seed into her. Filling her up rather quickly. She grinded through his orgasm until she reached her own, her pussy clamping down on his shaft to milk him of everything he had. 

 

It wasn’t until she had drawn every drop from him did she finally collapse onto his chest. Leaving both of them to bask in the afterglow. They were both breathing heavily, heavier than they had all afternoon.

 

“I’ll be honest, carrots… You surprised me…” Nick said through heavy breaths. His hand resting upon her back to caress her gently.

 

“Well, you suck at fighting but… I think I found something you are good at.” she replied, her voice, while parted with heavy breaths, had a humor to it. He tilted his head and looked down to her. Curious as to how she’d word her next sentence.

 

“You can definitely incapacitate bunnies.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I can’t stand up.”


End file.
